1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air compressor system within a vehicle and more particularly pertains to satisfying pressurized air needs for motorists with an air compressor system within a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of tire inflators is known in the prior art. More specifically, tire inflators heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of inflating tires are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,981,162 to Grenie et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,042,547 to Van De Sype; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 295,754 to Wang; U.S. Pat. No. 5,104,295 to Wong; U.S. Pat. No. 4,776,766 to Brent; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,187,058 to Fish.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe an air compressor system within a vehicle for satisfying pressurized air needs for motorists.
In this respect, the air compressor system within a vehicle according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of satisfying pressurized air needs for motorists.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved air compressor system within a vehicle which can be used for satisfying pressurized air needs for motorists. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.